A New Beginning
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: A new member joins the cliffhangers. does she catch scotts eye?? but why is she here?
1. Arrival Of The Newbie

Mount Horizon  
Lodge Area (Inside Main Cabin)  
  
Peter came walking in and moved towards where the cliffhangers were all seated waiting for him to arrive. Auggie noticed Peter coming towards them and when he came close enough he asked, "So Peter what did you call us all down here for?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to give you guys a heads up about a new member joining the cliffhangers."  
  
"A him or a her? How bout a name?" Ezra asked with curiosity.   
  
"Ok. Ok, guys. Her name is Hailey Greene," Peter said getting back to the subject at hand. "She should be here any minute now." Peter noticed a car pulling up and parking. "Excuse me guys I think she's here," Peter mentioned as he got up and made his way to the door.   
  
The cliffhangers gathered by the window to get a look at what the newbie looked like. Peter approached an older woman. The teenage girl got out of the car.   
  
"Oh look another Princess," Shelby glared at Juliette in disgust as she got up and walked over to the couch.   
  
Hailey was dressed in dark blue denim jeans slight flare and a plain pink tank top. Her reddish-blonde, like an auburn color, hair was pulled perfectly atop her head. Centered, it was just perfect. She wore no make only natural beauty shown through.   
  
"Good morning Mrs. Greene. Welcome to Mount Horizon," Peter greeted them. "My name is Peter Scarbrow and I am the headmaster of this school."   
  
"Hello Mr. Scarbrow. This is Hailey," Mrs. Greene introduced her stepdaughter.   
  
"Peter's fine." Sophie came walking out. "Sophie," Peter called and motioned for her to join them. "Mrs. Greene this is one of our counselors Sophie Becker. Hailey will be joining her group." The two women shook hands. "Will you take Hailey to be checked in Soph?"   
  
"Sure. Nice to meet you Mrs. Greene," Sophie said as she and Hailey walked off to get her checked in.   
  
Peter and Mrs. Greene continued to talk about Horizon and it's rules. 


	2. Checking In and Other Standard Procedure...

~~~Inside a small room~~~  
  
"Hailey, so would you like to talk about why you are here?" Sophie asked as she checked everything inside her bag. She checked the toothpaste and other routine things.   
  
Hailey just sat in the chair. "There isn't much to tell. My behavior changed. That's it."   
  
"Have you ever tried drugs or alcohol?" Sophie asked. She finished checking all her things and took a seat in front of her. She hadn't found any drugs trying to be snuck in.   
  
"No. No drugs, no alcohol, and no smoking. I haven't ever tried them," she replied quickly.   
  
At the instant reply, Sophie was unsure whether it was truth or not. If it were truth, then she had no idea why this girl could be here. She wasn't a runaway, or a cutter, a druggie, or anything like.   
  
"So why are you being sent here?" Sophie questioned her with the utmost curiosity.  
  
"I really have no clue. I became depressed. My attitude changed, clothing style, friends. I started writing suicide poetry. My mom found it," Hailey explained. "I had many of those rubber bracelets that you now have," she continued, "Well they are stereotyped as being bracelets to cover up trying to cut yourself."   
  
"H-have you ever tried committing suicide?" Sophie was afraid to ask but she knew she had to.   
  
"Never. See," she held up her wrists to Sophie. "No scars, no hospital reports. Nothing but my mother trying to get rid of me."  
  
Sophie tried to make her feel better. She replied, her voice filled with concern, "I'm sure she was just worried about you. Worried that you might do something to yourself."   
  
"Well she shouldn't have. I have always been able to take care of myself," Hailey snapped, anger flickering in her eyes.   
  
'Past tense?' Sophie thought to herself, but decided not to press it. Silence filled the air. "Come on. Let's go introduce you to your group."  
  
"Group?" Hailey asked, kind of worried.   
  
"You are part of my group. The cliffhangers. It's a really good group," Sophie smiled. 


	3. Interrogation And Conversation

They entered the cabin where the group was located.   
  
"Everyone meet Hailey," Sophie introduced. She points to a curly haired blonde, "This is Scott, (points) Auggie, (points) Shelby, (points) Ezra, (points) Daisy, (points) Jules, (points) and Kat."  
  
Hailey just slightly smiled.   
  
"Take a seat," Sophie said pointing to an open seat in between Jules and Daisy. Hailey walked over and took a seat. "I'll give you a few minutes to talk to one another while I get today's assignments from Peter." Sophie walked away to Peter's office.   
  
  
* ~ * INSIDE PETERS OFFICE * ~ *  
  
"How'd everything go?" Peter asked while he continued to fill out paperwork. Mrs. Greene had left earlier.  
  
"It went fine. There weren't any drugs or anything. I really don't know why she was sent here." Sophie took a short pause before continuing. "She said her clothing style and friends changed...but the way she dresses its normal, like Juliette." Sophie was growing even more confused as the details she found out about Hailey were revealed to her.   
  
"Well maybe those are just the clothes her mother sent with her. I don't know." Peter looked at Sophie. "Here mom suspects that she has become suicidal. According to her mother she had a good childhood, a good home life, up until her parents got a divorce," Peter explained. His face was like stone. Expressionless.   
  
"So we have to watch her?" Sophie questioned him.   
  
"Well," he paused to think about this, "let's let her get settled in and see how she reacts and behaves after she adjusts."   
  
"Ok. Peter, you know what you're doing," Sophie sighed.   
  
"That I do. Sophie why don't you get the cliffhangers together and head out on a short quest."  
  
"Yes my Capitan," she turned and walked out of his office.  
  
  
Meanwhile  
In the Main Cabin  
  
"What did you do to get in here Princess?" Shelby asked moving in front of Hailey. Hailey didn't speak. "C'mon you can tell us. I bet it has to be something good." Still there was no answer from the newbie. "Fine you don't wanna talk, that's fine just stay out of my way," Shelby growled as she turned to take her place on the sofa.   
  
"You want my story well here's my story," she began. "I've never touched drugs or alcohol. Frankly I don't know why I'm here I just know I don't need to be here," Hailey finished up in a short breath without any pause. "Now back off Barbie."  
  
Everyone was shocked at the way she handled Shelby. No one ever talks to her like that and she just sits there. Shelby was stunned. Her chin practically hit the floor.   
  
'Obviously she doesn't know who she's dealing with,' Shelby thought. 'But I will change that.'  
  
"Except for Shelby, Mount Horizon is a really good place. The people are friendly," Jules said offering her comfort.   
  
"And it's the safest place I've been," Daisy admitted to her.  
  
Hailey scanned their faces. "So what exactly do we do here at Horizon?"   
  
"Learn lessons to be applied to everyday life. One day we will be back on our own we just need to have this extra guidance so we don't fall through the cracks," Kat stated.  
  
"You sound like a brochure," Shelby snottily replied, glaring at her.  
  
Scott laughed, "When we aren't learning these 'great' lessons we are doing class work, where there are still more lessons to be learned."  
  
"Don't forget fall off bridges," Ezra threw in. "Climb mountains."  
  
"And go on quests," Auggie finished their list as Sophie entered the room.   
  
"Great, you're explaining to her about our school," Sophie smiled at them. "Well we have a short quest for you guys to do. It should only be a couple hours long." 


	4. Her First Quest

Moans and unenthusiastic sounds filled the air.   
  
"I will be assigning partners. That person is who you stick with and help throughout this," the older blonde woman explained. "We have Ezra and Jule, Daisy and Kat, Auggie and Shelby, and Scott and Hailey."  
  
"Aren't we going as a whole group?" Ezra asked, puzzled why we had groups.   
  
"I will be handling Daisy and Kat, Peter is with Ezra and Jules, Roger is with Auggie and Shelby, and Jeff is with Scott and Hailey."  
  
"So we gotta do this on our own don't we? And you're just there to supervise?" Auggie inquired, knowing what the answer was.  
  
"Yes sir. Tell him what he's won Johnny," Sophie pretended to be a game show host.   
  
"A couple hours in the forest, getting dirty," Peter played along with Sophie as he approached the group.   
  
"Not more dirt!" Juliette whined.   
  
Shelby's head snapped in her direction. "Quit it Queenie. No body wants to her your sob story." Shelby had been jealous that Scott hooked up with Juliette. Even more so at the fact that it was his third day single and she couldn't spend any time with him. Hailey would be getting his full attention.   
  
Juliette didn't feel like wasting any more time arguing with Shelby. It was starting to become an old habit. Besides she wasn't going out with Scott anymore there really wasn't anything to make her jealous or angry about.   
  
"Knock it off you two," Peter warned. "Now get with your partners and gather your things together because we leave at 11."  
  
Everyone got up and proceeded to leave the cabin.   
  
"Scott," Peter said. Scott turned to look at him. "Make sure you help Hailey. I chose you to be her partner because you know a lot of what to do."  
  
"I will," he retorted, and he left to follow the others.   
  
All the cliffhangers left to go gear up. Within a half an hour all the groups were ready to be on their way. All eight of them were outside by the picnic tables talking while waiting for the counselors to arrive. Scott sat across from Hailey and was explaining some things to her. This enraged Shelby; she nonchalantly walked to their table and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Oh look. What do we got here?" Shelby asked, more to herself then either of them. "Homecoming Princess and the quarter back," she teased.  
  
"Shelby you don't know anything," was all Scott said back to her.   
  
'Not even a reaction from him,' she thought to herself. 'I'll have to change that.'   
  
"OK listen up Barbie...I may still call you Barbie right?" Hailey shot at Shelby. Silence. "Ok good. Now leave me alone. It's as simple as that. You pretend I'm not here and we'll get along."  
  
Shelby brought her head closer to Hailey, so Peter would not here her. "You do not know who you are messing with little girl," Shelby hissed, her words dripping with venom. "I let the first time slide since you're new, this time because Peter's around, but three strikes and your out. Don't make me mess up your pretty lil face now," she turned and walked away. Leaving everyone in close vicinity stunned, and Hailey a little frightened.  
  
'I have to live with her,' Hailey silently thought to herself. 


	5. Confrontations And Confessions: Part Of ...

Peter clapped his hands interrupting Hailey thoughts. Thoughts of what Shelby might do to her later that night...   
  
"All right troops. Lets move," Peter instructed. Peter and Sophie stayed towards the front of the line. The cliffhangers got up from the picnic tables to get in line with their 'buddy' for this hike. Hailey got up and started to make her way to the line and then...::slam:: she fell face first into the ground. She kneeled on the ground and turned back to see Shelby smirking.   
  
"Awe, I'm sorry princess. If I would have seen you walking I would have moved my foot," she lied through her teeth as Roger approached them.   
  
"Is everything ok here?" he questioned, towering over Hailey.   
  
Shelby shot a warning glance at Hailey. "Yes its fine. I just a...tripped that's all, clumsy me," Hailey covered, in fear of what Shelby might do later.   
  
"Ok. Then go catch up with the other groups. Auggie and Scott were still sitting at the picnic tables waiting for their partners to be ready. When they noticed what was going on they didn't intervene when Roger showed up. The guys walked over to where they were. Scott helped Hailey up.   
  
In anger at Shelby she ripped her arm out of Scott's hands. "Thanks anyway," she replied, to his gesture, grinding her teeth and eyeing Shelby.   
  
"Come on guys move," Jeff pushed them along.   
  
Shelby and Auggie, & Scott and Hailey got into line with the other members who seemed to be oblivious of what just happened. Roger and Jeff stood at the back of the line.   
  
"So..." Scott started to make conversation to Hailey, " What are you here for? I mean if you've never touched drugs or alcohol."  
  
"I told everyone earlier. I have no idea. God. Why can't everyone just mind their own damn business?" Hailey gave Scott an angry stare. She was still pissed off about not standing up to Shelby before. But what was she gonna do? Tell Roger...yea right.   
  
"Sorry I was just trying to talk to you," he replied to her bitterly. Scott took his glance off of her and onto the dirt path they were walking on.  
  
After a few minutes Hailey spoke.   
  
"I'm sorry," Hailey continued to talk but lowered her voice so she didn't chance Shelby overhearing. "I'm just pissed off at myself for not standing up to Shelby."  
  
"Its ok. But what are you gonna do really? I mean Shelby has it out for you as it is."  
  
"Yea. I don't know why though. I didn't do anything," she said. "Anyways about why I'm here."  
  
"You don't have to tell me. I didn't mean to upset you," Scott told her.   
  
"Well," Hailey paused for a moment, "You see I...I'm suspected of being suicidal," she spit out quickly afraid of his reaction.   
  
"Have you ever tried?"  
  
She answered, "Once or twice."  
  
"Pills? What?"   
  
"Pills, and I was found in my room with a knife getting ready to slit my wrists," she answered him, unable to look him in the face. "My best friend was the one that found me and told my mom." She stared down straight in front of her. "And I lied earlier. I've gotten drunk before...a lot." 


	6. Scott's Past...Or Atleast Some Of It

Scott didn't know what to say. Hailey still wouldn't look at him. Scott decided to tell her his story, or at least some of it.   
  
"I skipped the alcohol and went straight to drugs," he paused, feeling the tension of this awkward moment. "I then continued down path of self destructiveness when I started stealing things. I was kicked off the football team. Football was my life," he finished up his explanation.   
  
"We're a couple of dysfunctional teens huh?" Hailey laughed. She tightened the ponytail in her hair. The sun's rays were bouncing off her auburn hair.   
  
Scott turned to look at Hailey, whose eyes were still focused on the ground. He ran his fingers through his curly blonde hair and put his hand back down to his side. "How come you're staring at the ground?" he asked. It had been a good 10-15 minutes since she last looked up at him.   
  
"Because..." Hailey was interrupted by Peter, giving instructions.   
  
"Ok guys! This is where we split up," Peter said as the group got with their counselors. They were at a point in the trail where it split into two trails. "Sophie and Roger will take their groups down the left trail while Jeff and I will take our groups this way."   
  
Daisy, Kat, Auggie, and Shelby started down the left trail, along with their counselors Sophie and Roger. Down the right trail Scott, Hailey, Ezra, and Jules; followed by Peter and Jeff continuing on their quest.   
  
The two sets of teenagers going down each path further divided. Now each pair was left alone with a counselor trailing behind. As the groups walked, the dark clouds covered the woods. A light rain fell down upon the awaiting hikers. 


	7. Roger's Group

~*~ Roger's Group ~*~  
  
"Man! What's up wit it raining now?" Auggie yelled at the sky, throwing up his hands.   
  
"I bet you guys knew it was going to rain, didn't you?" Shelby questioned Roger. Roger hadn't replied and Shelby continued talking. "Let me guess. This is part of our little 'task'."  
  
"Right," Roger answered her. "Your assignment is to work together to build shelter and a fire."   
  
"Ugh! I can't believe this," Shelby angrily growled.  
  
You two better start soon, it looks like it will be getting ready to poor soon," Roger advised his group, as the rest of his fellow counselors will be saying the same to their groups. 


	8. 20 Questions

*~* Jeff's Group *~*  
  
Jeff had just got done explaining the quest to Scott and Hailey. The pair walked off to gather wood and other things. Within 15-20 minutes, with Scott's very knowledgeable guidance they had all the materials needed to build their shelter and warmth, along with edible food sources - since they would be spending the night or at least until it stopped raining out here. A short while later, with minimal if any talk besides instruction between the two, they sat away from the rain. They were inside their 'shelter' and waiting for the rain to subside to hopefully make a fire soon.   
  
"So.." Scott said, breaking the silence and trying to initiate conversation. He had been watching Hailey and she concentrated on reading. She had a book and a battery operated book light.   
  
Hailey looked up from what she was reading. "So..." she replied back.   
  
Scott was trying to think of something to talk about, but nothing too interesting came to his mind. He wanted to find out more about her, but at the same time he didn't want to anger her like earlier. "Tell me about you," he said, boldly taking a chance.   
  
"About me?" she questioned back, a little embarrassed. "There isn't much to tell."  
  
"Nothing? There has to be something," Scott said with a smirk.   
  
"What do you wanna know?"   
  
Scott thought for a minute. "Why don't we ask each other questions? That way we both get answers, but you can pass on questions that are too personal," he offered. He wanted to make sure that neither would be pressured into answering something, but he wanted to know more about her.   
  
Hailey nodded in agreement. "Sure," she verbally replied. "You first."  
  
"Hmm. Are you an only child?" he asked.   
  
Hailey hesitated. "Well I'm the only child between my mother and father. My mom had been married twice with one child from her second marriage and my dad's married for the third time with 2 kids from his last marriage."   
  
Scott was stunned. She seemed like the girl brought up in the 'perfect' family life. "Well it's your turn now."  
  
"Are you parents divorced?" Hailey inquired. She was pretty sure they weren't, but didn't want to jump to any false conclusions.   
  
"Yea," Scott replied to her. He was looking at her, but she was fiddling with something. He couldn't help but watch her.   
  
Hailey had heard him and was physically here with him, but her mind kept wandering. She looked up and her eyes met his; realizing he had been staring at her. "Your turn," she informed him, embarrassed  
  
"Was it a joint descision by your parents to send you here or your moms?" Scott asked, remembering she arrived earlier that morning with a woman.  
  
"She's not my mother," Hailey's words were sharp and bitter. "It was my father and wicked stepmother number three."  
  
"Why didn't you go live with your mom? I'm sure you didn't have to stay with your dad."  
  
Hailey bit back tears at his words; if he only knew. "I can't. She passed away almost six months ago," she answered. She didn't show any emotions. She learned tears are a symbol of weakness. Her expression hadn't changed. The same as it was moments before he had asked that question.   
  
"I'm sorry," Scott softly replied, taking a seat beside her rather than across her. "I'm sorry," he repeated. 


	9. Shelby's Thoughts

*~* Roger's Group *~*   
  
Shelby and Auggie were sitting in silence. She was thinking, deep in thought about Hailey.   
  
'How dare she speak to me like that,' Shelby said to herself, angered by Hailey's sarcasm. 'And of course Peter puts Little Miss Perfect with Scott.' Shelby was turning into the green-eyed monster; Jealousy. She was jealous of Hailey and she didn't even know her - or want to know her. She desperately wished she knew what was going on at their campground. Shelby was dozing off a little while later. Neither her nor Auggie spoke much. They just did their own thing. 


	10. 5:56 AM

*~* Jeff's Group *~*  
  
Hailey and Scott's conversation died down once both started to feel slightly tired. Scott remained next to Hailey as she began to read her book again. It had stopped raining a little while earlier and they had built a fire. Here the two sit, warm and tired. Hailey's head seemed to find Scott's shoulder as she started to fade in and out of the waking world. She still held onto her book and Scott hadn't realized she had fully succumbed to the dreamland world until her book began to slip from her hands.   
  
Scott reached over and laid his jacket on top of her. He had not been one to read, but out of sheer boredom and no one to talk to he picked up her book. He opened "California Diaries: Sunny Diary 3" and began to read it. A little over two hours went by, and Scott had finished the book. Hailey started to wake up.   
  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Scott whispered to her as she sat up. Jeff had been by a few times already to check on them. It was nearly 6 AM and they would hopefully be heading back soon. He was watching her. She seemed unsure of where she was. "It wasn't all a dream," he said. "You're here at Mount Horizon."  
  
She took out her ponytail and quickly brushed her hair. "I see," she said with a little yawn. She had turned her head to look at him and her long, shiny hair fell perfectly upon her shoulders. "What time is it?" Hailey dazedly asked him.   
  
Scott looked at his watch. "Five fifty six," he answered her.   
  
Jeff got up to go inform Scott and Hailey it was time to pack up and meet up with the group again. Peter radioed in a few minutes ago.   
  
"Hey guys," Jeff said approaching them. "Start packing up. We leave in 15 minutes to meet up with the others."  
  
"Ok," Scott said with a nod. "We'll be ready," he assured the counselor. Jeff turned on his heel and headed back to where his belongings were, and began to pack up. Quickly Scott and Hailey put away what little of their stuff they had out. Within minutes, they were ready and waiting on Jeff. 


	11. Bold And Unexpecting Actions...

"You guys ready?" he asked.   
  
"Yea," Scott yelled back to him.   
  
"Go ahead. Get a head start. I'll be right behind you," Jeff instructed him.   
  
Hailey and Scott did as they were told and began walking side by side up the trail. They were walking in silence until Scott, once again broke it.   
  
"So why are you being so quiet?" he asked.   
  
Hailey covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned again. "Tired," she softly replied. "Much to early to be up...and actually coherent." After her last sentence, Scott laughed at her a bit. She just looked at him. "What?" she questioned obviously confused.   
  
Scott smiled at her. "Nothing," he answered.   
  
"We never got to finish our questions last night."  
  
"Hey now. That wasn't my fault," he began. "The way I remember it, you were the one that fell asleep."  
  
"So," she began. "Let's play now," Hailey continued, much awake then moments prior. "My turn, my turn," she smirked. "So Mr. Football Quarterback, got a girl here?"  
  
"As a matter a fact," he paused, "I don't. Jules and I broke up a few days ago," Scott began. "We had dated for awhile, but her feelings changed. She's still a good friend to me, but she's with Auggie now," Scott explained. He had been jealous the first time he heard about this, but he would rather have Jules in his life as a friend than not at all.   
"Awe. I'm sorry," Hailey replied.   
  
"Nah. Don't be. I didn't lose anything. I still have to really great friends."  
  
"That's the way to be," she said.   
  
Scott hesitated but decided to ask the question anyway. "So...you got anyone back home to miss you?"  
  
"No. My ex-boyfriend and I tried to make a long distance relationship work when I had to move to live with my dad. Don't get me wrong it did for awhile, but we barely saw each other, but he is still one of my best friends and knows everything about me." Hailey began to explain this to him. She was attracted to Scott since the moment she first saw him, but told herself he'd never like her. Hailey wasn't the bold extremely outgoing girl; she was shy, sarcastic and usually kept to herself. Today she wanted to change all that. She looked back and didn't see Jeff. Hailey stopped Scott and looked at him. She faced him, and kissed him. Shock and astonishment covered both their faces once Hailey pulled away. She began walking again, feeling stupid and embarrassed about what she just did.   
  
Scott stood there momentarily in a daze but snapped out of it. "Hey. Wait up!" he called after her, jogging to catch up to her. "What..why?"   
  
'I knew I shouldn't have done that. Why? Can't leave a good thing alone huh Hail?' she argued mentally with herself. "I...because I don't know," Hailey lied. "I just...um well I kinda like you," she stammered, admitting her feelings. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. "I've never done that before...to anyone," she mumbled softly, but Scott heard it loud and clear.   
  
"I like you to Hailey. I want to get to know you a lot better," he said smiling at her. "I was attracted to you yesterday, and I figured you had a boyfriend back home," Scott began to explain. "Besides if you weren't ready for any kind of relationship at all I didn't want to push you. I don't know you and you don't know me, but I know I really wanna get to know you." 


	12. Acceptance...by some

Hailey's cheeks reddened a bit. She sees the trail coming to where they spilt off from Ezra and Jules. Jeff was a little bit behind them, and never witnessed their kiss. Hailey looks straightforward and can barely make out two dark haired figures, but she definitely knows that the adult behind them is Peter.   
  
"Hey look. That must be," Hailey paused to remember names, "Ezra and Jules right?"  
  
"Yeah," Scott answered her. "Hey Peter!" he yelled.   
  
"Guys hold up," Peter said to EZ and Jules. He turned around. "Scott, Hailey," he nodded. Scott grabbed a hold of Haileys hand and they both ran to catch up to Peter. "So Hailey, what did you think of the quest?"   
  
"I think I like to watch rain from the inside of something with four walls...not two."   
  
Everyone laughed at her comment.   
  
"I'm with her," Jules smiled agreeing.   
  
Peter hung back a little with Jeff, while the four continued walking together.   
  
"So Hailey, do you think you're gonna like it here?" Jules asked her as her long brown hair was bouncing around in the ponytail.   
  
Hailey smiled, sneaking a glance at Scott, then everyone. "Yea I think I will," she said. "Besides it's gotta be better then my dad's place."  
  
"Don't we all know how that is?" Scott chimed in. He would much rather be here, than at his dad's or his mom's for that matter.   
  
"Well we're glad to have you here," Jules said, her face beaming with cheeriness.   
  
Hailey felt better than she ever had at that moment. She was being excepted being her, not Hailey the good little honor roll child, what she had turned into to fit into school - Hailey the rebel without a care teenager. She felt like she belonged and she didn't have to be somebody else to do it. 


End file.
